


Robbe's Tik Tok

by Masterless



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Funny, Jens is a supportive friend, M/M, Short, Tik Tok, gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: It wasn’t like Jens meant to stalk Robbe’s tik tok. They were friends, and Robbe had mentioned it in passing when Moyo was making fun of Aaron for watching Amber’s.“I make tik toks,” Robbe said.“Really?” Moyo said, snorting. “Why?”“They’re fun.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Robbe's Tik Tok

It wasn’t like Jens meant to stalk Robbe’s tiktok. They were friends, and Robbe had mentioned it in passing when Moyo was making fun of Aaron for watching Amber’s.

“I make tik toks,” Robbe said.

“Really?” Moyo said, snorting. “Why?”

“They’re fun.

And the conversation had stopped. So when Jens got home, he hadn’t really been thinking about it. He already had the app downloaded because he, too, enjoyed watching them. The funny ones, not the dances. The dances just annoyed him. Luckily for Jens, Robbe’s tiktok username was the same as his instagram, so he wasn’t hard to find. The first video that Jens found was a voice over. 

The video was short and simple.

_ Me, coming out to my friends: Come on old cunt, we’re going on an adventure! _

_ My unsupportive friend: how about get fucked. _

_ Me: how about you’re a wanker??? _

Robbe seemed to be having fun, and while Jens knew it was mostly at Moyo’s expense, he kind of deserved it for how he acted at first. He went to the next video. He was dueting with another video, one used a lot. It was that guy pretending to be Jack from  _ Titanic _ , and Jens nearly choked laughing.

_ Jack I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this. _

_ Okay. _

_ Wearing only this. _

Robbe stepped back into frame wearing a banana costume, one that Jens knew was actually his own. But it was the look on his face that made him laugh. He had his chin tucked into his chest, his mouth in a wide, unattractive smile, and his hands splayed out at his sides.

Jens kept going for a few videos, liking them all absentmindedly. He had a couple that were just him singing along to songs, a few of him making funny faces. Sander was in some of them, but not a lot. There were a couple original content videos, talking mostly about school and his friends. Nothing bad, and he did retell some of Aaron’s best weird shit. 

_ Me, to my boyfriend: Hi there, remember that time you showed me love and affection? _ Robbe smiled at the camera, flopping back onto his bed, where Sander was laying. Sander smiled at him, too, confused but going along with it.  _ Well, I’m here to stay now. I caught feelings, that’s how it works. _ Sander wrapped his arms around Robbe, laughing into his hair and kissing his head.  _ You showed me human kindness, something I’m not used to but hey, you did it. You fucked up. I’m your problem now. _

A few more voice overs, a couple of “ey yo, boyfriend check” videos, one really bad tik tok dance duet with Jana.

_ Me, age 14, accepting my sexuality: whatever. _

_ Thinking about coming out: it doesn’t matter. _

_ Thinking my friends wouldn’t accept me: oh well. _

_ Falling for my straight best friend: WE’RE GOING AT IT TONIGHT! _

Jens snorted. He’d had a feeling that Robbe had liked him at some point, and it didn’t bother him at all. Why would he let a great friendship go because of a school boy crush?

The last one that Jens watched made him laugh a lot. Robbe had the caption “walking in on my boyfriend naked challenge” written on the screen. It was pointed at his feet while he walked into his room from the bathroom, and then lifted to show Sander sitting on his bed, drawing.

_ Babe. _

_ Babe. _

Sander grunted.

_ Sander. _

Sander looked up, a little annoyed at being interrupted, but his eyes went wide when he saw Robbe. He smiled widely, and Jens decided he’d seen enough. He should probably get on with his homework.

Half way through his literature work, though, he got a text.

_ You went through and liked ALL of my tik toks?????? _


End file.
